


opiates are bad, kids

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically thats it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: Ooshiba hates the taste of painkillers. Fortunately, Kimishita has an alternative.(Not that. Get your minds out of the gutters.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i wrote this in 30 min when i had a huge headache so.... Fluff??
> 
> posted to tumblr a little bit ago, actually, and i forgot to put it up here, ahha.....

Kimishita knows immediately that something’s wrong.

How does he know? Not by something obvious, like Ooshiba coming to him and telling him he’s in pain. No, it’s because Ooshiba had asked him to come over, but the lights in his room are off.

“Oi.” He pushes the door to Ooshiba’s room open. “What are you doing?”

He blinks to acclimate his eyes to the darkness.

“Close the door.” Someone- Ooshiba- groans from beneath what looks like a pile of blankets. “You asshole.”

Kimishita clicks his tongue and shuts the door behind him, drops his bag in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?” He repeats, more quietly.

Ooshiba mumbles something he can’t quite catch.

Kimishita scowls down at the mass of cover huddled on the bed hiding his boyfriend.

“What.” He deadpans, a little louder. Ooshiba pokes his head out of one side of the blanket.

“Shut up!” He hisses, eyes still shut, looking like an idiot. “I have the worst…. headache in existence right now.”

Kimishita sighs.

“Did you take any painkillers?” He asks, because that’s what he does every time. “I have some in my bag-”

Ooshiba mutters a protest.

“I hate the way those things taste.” He says almost inaudibly. 

Kimishita almost retorts that they’re- well, pills, you can’t really taste them, can you?- but pushes down the instinct. This is where he’s supposed to be compassionate, right?

Plus, he can’t say he doesn’t sympathize. Ooshiba looks downright pitiable, eyes shut, curled up.

“Come here.” He sighs, sitting on the side of the bed, taking Ooshiba’s head in his hands. “What do you do if you don’t take painkillers?”

Kimishita lets his fingers, thumbs, trace around Ooshiba’s temple, slide through his hair. It doesn’t make a dent in the pain, but Ooshiba takes the small gesture of caring, shoulders relaxing slightly.

“I sleep.” He mumbles. “But I can’t sleep right now. Hurts too much…”

Kimishita rolls his eyes in the dark and presses his fingertips lightly into Ooshiba’s scalp, temples, slowly and purposefully. Ooshiba lets out an audible sigh of relief and lets his head drop completely into Kimishita’s hands.

“I get migraines all the time.” Kimishita mutters, hands gentle. “This helps.”

Ooshiba presses his head into Kimishita’s fingers, like an affectionate pet.

“You.” He says quietly. “Take care of them yourself…”

Kimishita smiles wryly. There’s no one here who can see the expression on his face.

“Yeah.” He replies, something indescribable welling up in his chest.

“Hmm.” Ooshiba hums, eyes still closed but in less pain this time, voice rumbling in his chest. “Next time… tell me. I’ll do this for you…”

Kimishita flushes a little, smoothing the pad of his thumb along the back of the shell of Ooshiba’s ear.

“Alright.” He concedes, a quirk to the sides of his lips. “Next time.”

~~~~~~~~

(Ooshiba falls asleep ten minutes later. Kimishita, feeling a little drowsy himself, lies down beside him.

Just ten minutes, he tells himself, already drifting off.)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: as always, fighting the good shibakimi fight on [tumblr.](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)
> 
> come make me talking to myself seem less sad! help me fill the ranks of the [shibakimi discord chat! we want YOU! ;)](https://discord.gg/CpK2RHv)


End file.
